princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style)
LupeWolf22's is a second is a second movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast * Belle - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Beast - Diego (Ice Age) * Prince Adam - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Gaston - Dagger (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Lumiere - RJ (Over The Hedge) * Lumiere (Human) - Flynn (Tangled) * Cogsworth - Verne (Over The Hedge) * Cogsworth (Human) - Lord Dingwall (Brave) * Mrs.Potts - Penny (Over The Hedge) * Mrs.Potts (Human) - Doreen Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Chip - Spike (Over The Hedge) * Chip (Human) - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) * Fifi - Heather (Over The Hedge) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Wardrobe - Ellie (Ice Age 2) * Sultan - Porcupine (Open Season) * Sultan (Dog) - Bolt * Stove - Boog (Open Season) * LeFou - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) * Bimbettes - * Baker - Gru (Despicable Me) * Bookseller - * Maurice - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) * Monsieur D'Arque - Mildew (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * The Mob - Villians (Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, and How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Wolves - Eastern Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) and Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * The Enchantress as the Old Woman - Wood Carver (Brave) * The Enchantress - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) Scenes * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 1 - Prologue/"Astrid" * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 2 - Astrid meets Dagger and Snotlout * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 3 - Gobber's Invention * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 4 - Gobber Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/The Eastern Wolves * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 5 - Gobber Arrives At The Castle * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 6 - Dagger's Proposal/"Astrid (Reprise)" * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 7 - Astrid Arrives at the Castle * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 8 - Astrid's New Home * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 9 - Dagger ("Gaston") * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 10 - Astrid meets Penny, Spike and Ellie * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 11 - Astrid Being So Difficult * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 12 - Astrid Leave Her Room/Astrid Meets RJ and Verne * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Eastern Wolves and Rogue Wolves Attack Again * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 15 - Dagger and Snotlout meet Mildew * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 16 - Something Special for Astrid/"Something There" * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 17 - Normal Again ("Human Again") * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 18 - "Beauty and the Sabertooth" * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 19 - Diego Lets Astrid Go/Dagger's Plan * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 20 - "The Mob Song" * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 21 - Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale * Beauty and the Sabertooth (LupeWolf22 Style) Part 23 - End Credits Trivia Category:Beauty & The Beast Category:Movie Spoofs Category:LupeWolf22 Category:LupeWolf22 Spoofs